


As SOLDIERs Do

by Shadaras



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Sephiroth’s fingers were cold on his cheek, and Cloud flinched back.“I need a sample of your biological data, Cloud.” Sephiroth followed him, crowding him onto the bed. “I can take it from you if you don’t cooperate, but it will be more pleasant for you if you do.”And, fuck, on the one hand literally every SOLDIER in his cohort had dreams that were sort of like this—Sephiroth, in their beds, saying that he needed them—but on the other handbiological sampleswas creepy as fuck andthis wasn’t real.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	As SOLDIERs Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



“Leave me alone,” Cloud said, or tried to say, or—

Shit, it was hard to think when his head was pulsing like this. He shook his head, even though he knew that wouldn’t clear anything up, even though he knew that the susurrus enveloping him wouldn’t leave until it decided it would.

And that meant that _he_ was still standing there, fucking stupid smirk on his face. “Cloud,” Sephiroth said (and it was gentle, because of course it was; this was his mind playing tricks on him, Sephiroth was never _nice_ like this), “there’s an easy way to do this.”

Cloud shook his head and turned determinedly away, back to the shitty room he’d rented for the price of clearing out a nest of rats in a nearby basement. “You aren’t real.” He could barely believe it himself, with the flashes of—

SOLDIER barracks superimposed on rusting metal and rotting wood, but the too-cramped spaces were the same and the way he slumped on the bed was the same and Sephiroth standing in front of him too perfect and too pretty to be real was _the same_ and Cloud was losing his mind and he couldn’t afford to do that, not when the only way he could get money right now was by fighting and killing monsters. Even when they were weak enough that he and his cohort boasted about being able to slaughter them in their sleep, nobody actually _did_ that.

Except Sephiroth, who you never woke up because if you did he’d Firaga you into ashes and still might be asleep. And who was currently reaching out and—

Sephiroth’s fingers were cold on his cheek, and Cloud flinched back.

“I need a sample of your biological data, Cloud.” Sephiroth followed him, crowding him onto the bed. “I can take it from you if you don’t cooperate, but it will be more pleasant for you if you do.”

And, fuck, on the one hand literally every SOLDIER in his cohort had dreams that were sort of like this—Sephiroth, in their beds, saying that he needed them—but on the other hand _biological samples_ was creepy as fuck and _this wasn’t real_.

But if it wasn’t real, then— Cloud dropped all the way onto the bunk, trying to ignore how it crackled beneath his weight. “Yeah, okay, fuck it,” he said to the ceiling, because he sure as fuck wasn’t going to look at the Sephiroth his brain had conjured up, not when the shivers were finally solidifying into looking like the shitty room he was spending the night in. “You’re not real, anyway.”

Sephiroth laughed, and Cloud let himself enjoy the sound. Deep, warm, and _special_ , because Sephiroth always stood just a bit apart from the rest of them, and didn’t join in their jokes and banter late at night. “If I’m not real,” he said, hands slipping down Cloud’s chest (and Cloud bit back a groan as they passed his nipples, even though this was all in his head and his own hands were firmly linked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling), “then how am I unbuckling your belt?”

“Hallucinations suck ass,” Cloud said tiredly. “Just, like, don’t actually do that, okay? I’m not in the mood.”

Sephiroth paused in the middle of pulling Cloud’s half-hard dick out of his pants. He didn’t say anything, though, so Cloud closed his eyes and went back to enjoying the sensation of someone else’s hand on his dick. Sephiroth’s fingers were strong, of course, and he was economical in his movements. It shouldn’t feel this good. It was all in his head, and he was going to snap out of this to find that he’d come in his pants and it would be awful then, but fuck if he wasn’t going to enjoy it now.

Something tight slipped over his dick, and Cloud gasped, jerking up into the sensation. It didn’t feel like flesh, and he didn’t want to know what it was his mind was conjuring up for him. But something tight, even if it was cold and harder than he’d like, felt so good and different after months of nothing or his own hand, and Cloud let his arousal slide through his veins. He thrust up into it, slow and thoughtful.

Not that his pace lasted long, because _slow_ wasn’t what his mind-Sephiroth wanted. Solid weight pinned his legs down—Sephiroth was sitting on him—and then Sephiroth’s hand pressed into his hip, strong and unmoving. Cloud gasped at the touch, bruising even through his clothing. Then he whined, because Sephiroth was fucking him with—whatever this device was that was meant to _sample_ him.

Cloud didn’t want to think about it, and so he didn’t. He let his hallucination fuck him, sinking deeper and deeper into the pleasure of it until—

“Come for me, Cloud,” Sephiroth commanded.

He did.

Everything burst out of him at once with a long, shivering moan. Even with Sephiroth’s hand on his hips he shuddered up into the thing fucking him, and Sephiroth let him, fingers stroking over the exposed skin of his stomach where his shirt had rucked up. Cloud panted, wishing, wanting—

But Sephiroth just pulled the thing off his softening dick, letting it slap down onto Cloud’s body. He flinched from the sensation, and whined a little at the loss of Sephiroth’s weight on him. Even in his own fucking fantasies, Sephiroth wouldn’t linger. Wouldn’t spend any time cuddling him or telling him—

“You did well,” Sephiroth said, and Cloud opened his eyes to see Sephiroth standing over him, that same little smile on his face.

Cloud wanted to say something, anything, but Sephiroth just turned and walked away, fading back into whatever fucking place hallucinations lived when they weren’t doing things that felt way too real.

“Fuck,” Cloud said to the ceiling. His cock was definitely on the outside of his pants, he was pretty sure there was a bruise on his hip, and he didn’t want to think about any of this.

So he did what any bad SOLDIER did when faced with an impossible foe: He retreated, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

(And if he dreamed of Sephiroth— That wasn’t anything new, though the details were.)


End file.
